In the conventional use of an electronic device such as a camera, MP3 player, PDA, or the like, the device serves a particular purpose, such as the ability to take photographs, the ability to play a selection of audible programming material, and the ability to send, receive, enter, display, and/or store information from a keyboard or keypad equipped device. In most cases, it is important to have a user interface such as keyboard, keypad, pushbuttons, and/or display screen easily accessible for use by the user.
Unquestionably, the aforementioned devices have been engineered by taking into account the required human factors needed for ease of use by a user. Rather than reinvent the aforementioned devices with cumbersome interfaces to accommodate high pressure environments such as the underwater environment encountered by SCUBA divers, it would be desirable to improve or work with an existing device body and components to enable the device to function normally within high atmospheric diving environs.
Thus, a method and apparatus for a submersible electronic device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.